Vegeta
(For more info about Vegeta ;https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Vegeta) Vegeta is the former prince of the fallen Saiyan race and the deuteragonist of the Dragon Ball series. He is one of the most prominent characters in the series. Biography Vegeta was originally believed to be the Prince of all Saiyans and has a rivalry with Goku, however, after the Tournament of Power and after being killed by El Grande Padre, he changed his ways and became more soft, which caused his evil side to separate from him creating Anti-Vegeta. After being killed by El Grande Padre, Vegeta trained with Rolf in the afterlife, using his Super Saiyan Blue form to keep with up Rolf. He alongside Rolf were revived by Gohan after the latter successfully defeated El Grande Padre. Despite his immense strength, Vegeta was unable to keep up with Rolf and the latter left him to die. Vegeta was found and healed by Gohan, who then revealed to Vegeta that HE was the true Prince of all Saiyans, crushing Vegeta's pride(although he was happy that Gohan, such a honorable warrior, was the prince) After Gohan left to revive Shaggy and the others, Vegeta was confronted by El Hermano, who was revived with Shaggy and Donkey Kong's sacrifice a few hours before. Vegeta was briefly aided by Freddy and Danny Phantom, but both were defeated. Vegeta then accepted El Hermano's challenge and the two went off to the World of Void. Vegeta tried to fight El Hermano but found his strength to be insufficient and this triggered his transformation into the legendary Super Saiyan 1 Billion, now possessing time and space manipulations powers. Vegeta offered El Hermano the chance to save Grandma Goku and Jiren during the Tournament but at the cost of their life. After El Hermano accepted, the two left off for the past, and arrived just in time to witness Zeno and Future Zeno's fusion. Merged Zeno then attempts to destroy every fighter but is stopped by Vegeta and El Hermano. Vegeta traps himself, El Hermano and Merged Zeno in an time loop in an alternate universe. His sacrifice was not in vain as now Jiren and Grandma Goku live(?) In a deleted scene, El Grande Abuelo explains that the time loop Vegeta created was unique and no one can save him or the others, not even the Dragon Balls. Vegeta is later mentioned by the Alliance as a iconic hero. Dragon ball X2 in *Dragon Ball X2*, a Fan sequel to DBX, as well as it's movie adaptation *Dragon ball X: The Movie*, due to the residual temporal damage from the restoration of the dragon ball X multiverse, *Goku (GT)* was able to bring vegeta back from his timeloop. however, he seems to have fused his soul with other vegeta's due to the warp, and he regained a little bit of his darkness. he is first seen after Shaggy defeats Ronald McDonald* (Super Saiyan 3), and even he doesn't quite know about how he had returned. shortly after, he blasted Rocky who was trying to sneak attack gohan, but before he could land the final blow, big Chungus and Ugandan knuckles merged into Ugandan Chungus and negated the blast, only to be killed shortly afterwards by Shaggy. when Cell appeared to challenge gohan and Shaggy, Vegeta helped out with super saiyan one billion, but they were all easily defeated. even super saiyan 1,000,111,138 shaghan was not strong enough. after the battle, and Goku and Gohan formulated the plan to use the sacred peach tree's from kung fu panda to increase gohan's power, vegeta was one of the ones who distracted cell while goku, *la gran sacendotcita* (modern saiyan form) *Spongebob*, *Teen Gohan* and *Patrick* retrieved the fruit. however, they were all defeated again, and were about to be killed by a death ball, until super saiyan 4 blue Goku and la gran rikkudocita arrived and negated the ball, after that, Vegeta was present when Gohan achieved super saiyan 10 billion after eating the fruit. Behind the scenes Joe Capo, the original writer of Vegeta intended to have him join Cell Dorado and form a Deadly Alliance, however, this did not suit the fans and Joe eventually changed it so Vegeta was a hero. Vegeta was portrayed by Akira Capo on "The Truth About The Saiyans" and "Fate" and was portrayed by Sean Nozawa in his Super Saiyan 1 Billion form(with the help of CGI of course). Cory Baxter, episode 4's writer stated he cried when writing Vegeta's sacrifice, and stated he wanted Vegeta to stay longer, but that wouldn't fit in the plot. So he decided to end him with a honorable sacrifice. (Until Dragon Ball X: The Movie, and the manga it was based on, Dragon ball X2) | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}